Heartbreaker
by BadLyric
Summary: Brittany have always been picked on by Santana Lopez. She has gotten used to it, but latley Santana is starting to act differantly.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I have never ever wrote anything like this before. This is my first fanfic, and I really need your feedback! I know this one was very short and it probably sucked but I'm trying to get better. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

After walking to school in the biggest rain storm ever in Ohio, Brittany wasn't exactly happy. She even overslept, which made her skip her usual morning routine. She did her best to look as normal as she possible could before heading out. Less than a minute later she was soaked.

When she finally got to school she was late for class, and not just any class, history class. She knew that Santana girl was in there, and considering how she looked right now she was one hundred percent sure she would hear about it later.

Even though both of the girls were cheerios, Santana had always picked on her. Luckily for Brittany, she had Quinn as her best friend. Quinn was the head cheerleader and probably the most popular girl in school. She could have anyone she wanted, when she wanted.

Santana wouldn't say anything to Brittany as long as Quinn were nearby. She never understood why though, it seemed like Quinn knew something she shouldn't.

Anyway, the problem was Quinn and Brittany didn't have history class together.

Brittany almost ran down the hallway and stopped right before going in to class. She straightened out her uniform and tightened her ponytail. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

As expected, the whole class looked up as she stepped inside. She heard a few people laugh at her, but she tried to ignore them. After all, it wasn't her fault the rain decided to freaking drown her. She looked around, trying to find an empty seat, and she felt a shiver running down her spine as she saw the only spot left.

"You've got to be kidding with me", she mumbled to herself.

The only seat that wasn't taken, was the seat next to the one and only, Santana Lopez. Brittany double checked the room before heading down to take her seat.

Santana just eyed her the whole time, looking up and down her body. Brittany was so embarrassed, this was the last thing she wanted. Not only did she have to be in the same room as her, she had to sit right next to her.

The teacher asked where she had been, and Brittany told her she overslept. The teacher didn't seem convinced, but seconds later she started talking again, and Santana turned to face Brittany.

"Nice job" she smirked, "never thought anyone could look like trash in a cheerios uniform but _damn_, you nailed it".

Brittany felt like crap. She wish she could just disappear, or fall into a hole.. Well, anything would be fine as long as it was Santana-free.

The rest of the class took forever. Brittany couldn't get any work done, the only thing she thought about was trying to find some sort of insult she could use against Santana the next time she picked on her. She gave up minutes later after all she could come up with were "you're so pretty it's stupid".

Brittany had always thought Santana were pretty, she was one of those girls that never seemed to look like crap. She bet she could sleep in dirt after running for an hour, and still she would look better than Brittany looked after she stepped out of the shower. It was stupid though, she thought.

After class Brittany had dried a little, well, at least her hair started to get back to it's natural blonde. She expected to see Quinn by the lockers but she couldn't spot the girl. Disappointed, she started preparing for next class. She saw Santana walking down the hallway, and Brittany couldn't help but admire her. She really was pretty.

Brittany didn't see the latina coming towards her, though. Santana stopped right in front of Brittany and looked down at her feet for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hey, uhm.. I wanted to apologies for what I said to you in class."

Brittany just stared at her. Was this some kind of joke?

"I mean, you looked like trash, but I shouldn't have said it.. Or actually you didn't look that bad, I mean.."

She started to ramble, and for some reason Brittany thought it was cute. She just looked at Santana, waiting for her to burst out laughing but it never happened.

After a few moments Santana straightened up and gave Brittany.. A smile? This couldn't be happening. Santana Lopez just smiled at her? And it wasn't even sarcastic, it was a _real smile_.

It only lasted for a split second before Santana were back to her normal self.

"Whatever I gots to go"

Brittany had never heard anyone speak that fast, and as quick as she had showed up she was gone. She just stood there for a few seconds, digesting whatever it was that just happened.

Even though it was silly, Brittany couldn't help but smile. All the anger she had felt towards the latina had vanished as soon as she saw her smile.

Brittany were in a great mood for the rest of the day. She even gave her only donut with the rainbow-colored sprinkles to the person next to her, claiming she was full. She wasn't full, she just needed to see someone just as happy as she felt. The grateful smile and thanks from Artie (some wheelchair kid from the glee club) who received her donut, made her day.

She nearly skipped down the hallway of McKinley before trying to act normal when she spotted the girl. Santana had probably just finished her last period, just like Brittany, and were now heading towards her locker. Brittany tried to keep her eyes straight forward, but she couldn't help the few glances.

Santana's face were completely emotionless, but at the same time she looked scared, like she had seen something out of the usual. Just as a part of Brittany's normal luck, Santana caught her looking. There weren't many people in the hallways and Brittany were glad. It probably looked like she were about to fall over. After the latina got her attention, she could swear she saw her wink.

* * *

**Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think! Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the follows and favorites, it means alot. Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you have some sort of connection with another person who don't even know who you are? That's exactly what Brittany felt about her and Santana. The girl hadn't even made eye contact with after what Brittany thought were a wink, but that didn't stop her. She stood up half an hour earlier everyday to make sure she had enough time to make her hair and make-up look perfect. She would have picked out the perfect outfit too, maybe one of her cute t-shirts, but since she were a cheerio she were pretty much stucked in her uniform. The girl were one hundred percent sure she had some sort of secret bond to Santana, og maybe even a connection, just like the ones she had seen in movies.

There were no way Brittany could focus in class. She spent every single one of them drawing her cat, Lord Tubbington, while thinking about Santana. This wasn't new for her though, she had always been super excited about new friends, but this was different. And just so she had something else to add to the unusual list, Santana wasn't even her friend.

Brittany had just gotten out of the house when the sun blinded her, but only for a second. The sun shined right on the girl, making her hair and blue eyes even more beautiful. It didn't take her long to tear of her cheerio jacket. She happily carried it all the way too school, prepeared for yet another day thinking about Santana.

She had just arrived at the football field to get ready for cheerios practice when Quinn came running towards her, and almost over her.

"Brittany!" she squealed. "I'm so glad to see you!"

_Okay, that was weird._

"Hey, what is it?" she half-squealed back, still trying to gain some balance.

"What do you mean 'what is it'? I haven't seen you in forever!"

If Brittany were right, they hung out just two days ago, and they had also seen each other at school the days in between. What was going on? Brittany did the first thing she could think of, laughed. It was a thing she used to do when she had no idea what to say. Quinn stared at her for a few seconds before she gave her a confused look. Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted when coach Sue Sylvester started yelling through the megaphone.

"Get your asses out there and do the routine!". Brittany and Quinn looked at each other before Sue's voice striked again. "I said GO!"

Seconds later all of the girls were in their positions and ready to go. Brittany started searching around her, looking through the ponytails. She didn't just look for any ponytail, she was looking for the black one. After making awkward eye contacts with about every single one of the cheerios, she left the subject, thinking the girl were probably sick.

Brittany had just gotten out of the showers and were fiddlig with her bra. She couldn't stop thinking about what they would do without the showers. According to her it was the best part of being a cheerio, besides the dancing and the uniforms.

The showers were forgotten only seconds later, when a familiar latina walked by her wrapped up in a red towel. Not only were Brittany shocked considering she thought Santana were sick (which didn't even cross her mind), the big _shock_ came when she realised the girl were wrapped in the shortest towel she had ever seen. She got a great view of the girl's toned legs, and she couldn't really complain. All she could think of was _damn._

Still a little shocked, Brittany realised she had lost her bra on the floor while she was looking at Santana.

_Great._

Brittany were also in a towel, hers definatly longer than Santana's, but it didn't really help when she bent down to pick up the bra. The towel Brittany were wrapped up in only seconds ago were now on the floor, barely covering her feets. It took a few seconds before Brittany understood what just happened, before she almost fell over while she desperatly tried to pick up her towel. It was kind of hard, at least when she refused to bend down.

As soon as her towel were back on she looked around, hoping no one had seen her. It looked empty, which wasn't weird considering how much time Brittany spent in the showers. She turned around and were about to get her bra on when she saw a black ponytail just around the corner. Brittany had expected Santana to look away as soon as she caught her looking, but no.

Santana, still in her towel, were looking up and down Brittany's body. After what felt like forever, Santana made eye contact with her.

"_Damn_" was all she said.

Brittany could feel her cheeks burn, and just when she were about to say something, Santana interrupted.

"Too bad it was a one time-thing, don't you think?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean.." she took a step closer. "is it's too bad.." one step closer. "it was a one time thing"

One step closer.

She was now only inches away from Brittany who's heart was running a marathon. Before she could say something, or even react, the other girl loosened Brittany's towel and let it fall to the floor. Santana took a step back and smirked while she were eyeing the other girl's body. Brittany felt ridiculous uncomfortable. She was used to be seen naked, and even though she was emberrased by the first time she dropped her towel this day, all of the other girls had seen her without clothes before.

"W-what are you doing?" were all Brittany could come up with. At least it was better than laughter.

Santana smiled, not the sweet one Brittany had seen before. This one was seductive.

Brittany got caught in the moment and took a step forward, but as soon as she did Santana turned around and walked back around the corner. Right before she got out of sight, she took one last glare at Brittany before she dissapeared.

_What did just happend?_

Considering she were getting dressed anyway, Brittany didn't bother pulling up her towel. Instead she quickly changed into her bra and underwear, followed by her uniform. She had to say something, or do something. The other girl had definatly turned her on, and Brittany were still kind of hypnotized by the other girl's actions.

By the time Brittany had packed together all of her stuff, she almost ran around the corner, hoping to see the latina. She got really dissapointed when the girl was nowhere to be found. She walked out of the wardrobes and headed towards the lockers. This had been a weird, hot and interesting day so far, and she had only been in her first class. She really wanted to see Santana, ask her questions and Brittany couldn't stop being mad at her self for not pulling down the latina's towel as well.

At least she knew what her and Lord Tubbington would be talking about tonight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, and I was also wondering if I'm going too fast? Should I slow down?**


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany just stood by her locker. She didn't wanna go to class, or even go anywhere at all. She had stayed up all night, unable to sleep. She had a horrible headache caused by thinking so much about Santana and trying to remember every little detail from what happened after cheerios practice.

_Too bad it was a one time-thing, don't you think?_

The words played through Brittany's head and she couldn't figure them out properly. She had never been with a girl nor had feelings for one, at least that's what she thought. Of course, she had made out with several girls at parties and almost got to the third base with one but she couldn't remember any _feelings _from it. She had enjoyed it, though.

About a year ago they had a substitute teacher called Holly Holiday. At that point Brittany couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she was, or how nice her ass looked in those jeans. She hadn't given it much thoughts though, all of the other girls thought she were pretty as well, and also, back then she were seeing Sam. Everybody know Sam for his enormous moth and blonde hair which always seems to be in his face, and Brittany had always thought it was really annoying. She broke up with him after a few weeks, after she realized she had never actually had feelings for him, which wasn't a new problem. It always seemed to happen. She had been with a bunch of great guys, one of them even gave her a beautiful ring to show how much he loved her, but she couldn't stop worrying about not being able to love him back.

But now it had been almost a year since she dated a guy, and she were kind of happy about it.

Brittany leaned against her locker while she looked at the students finding their way to class. There were a lot of cheerleaders and football players at this school, she thought. She saw a few kids from the glee-club too. They always seemed to be so happy and encouraging, and they seemed to have some sort of unbreakable bond with each other. Brittany couldn't help thinking about Santana when she thought about the word 'bond'.

Suddenly, Quinn came and Brittany jumped as she started to speak.

"Hey Britt!" she said while she tried to pull Brittany in for a hug. She hesitated a little before she decided to embraced the other blonde. "Hey Quinn".

"What's wrong? You have been leaning against your locker for about ten minutes". She obviously tried to suppress a laugh.

"Nothing, just tired" Brittany said with a shrug.

"It doesn't look like you're just tired" she started. "What is it?"

Brittany wished she could just stop talking, it made her feel dizzy.

"No it's nothing, really. Lord Tubbington snored all night so I hardly got any sleep"

"Brittany" Quinn looked worried. "Brittany, listen to me. I'll follow you to the nurse and then you can lay down for awhile. Our history teacher will understand, I'm gonna take care of it"

History class. Santana.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, come on let's go" Brittany pouted while she took a hard grip on Quinn's arm and tried to pull the smaller girl with her. Quinn gave Brittany a confused look before rolling her eyes, catching up with the blonde.

XxXxXxX

"Brittany wake up"

_Huh? What's happening?_

She felt someone nudging her side, trying to wake her up by shaking her. "Brittany" the voice started again.

She were so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep and why the hell would anybody wake her up now? She were sure it was night time, and she got really pissed at whoever this person was.

Then she remembered she were still at school.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times while she tried to figure out who had decided to wake her up. You can say she were shocked when she saw black hair walking towards her. It couldn't be..

"Oh, you're awake!" the nurse's voice came. Of course, Brittany thought. The nurse's black hair were tied in a very tight ponytail, which only made it look like someone were trying really hard to pull her skin backwards. Brittany were sure the nurse thought it made her look younger, but it looked more like she were standing in the middle of a tornado.

"It's lunchtime, I think you should go eat something" the nurse started. "And don't forget to drink a lot of water, you seemed kind of dehydrated earlier".

"Oh, okay. Thanks for waking me up" Brittany said while she tried to give the nurse a pleasing smile, but judging by the way the nurse responded it probably didn't look as pleasing as it were supposed to.

She stood up and tried to find her way to the door, and after she had bumped into everything that was possible to bump into, she got out. She were happily surprised actually, when she saw Quinn waiting for her outside. Her ponytail had gotten a little messy, probably from cheerleading practice, but her eyes were a little red. She had defiantly been crying, and judging by the way her eye-makeup looked she had cried a lot.

"Hey" Brittany smiled while walking towards her. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine" Quinn said, unable to make eye contact.

"Uhm, Quinn.. You're eyes are red and you don't look very OK, what's wrong?"

The smaller blonde hesitated for a second, before she leaned forward and almost fell into Brittany arms while tears started coming.

"I'm so sorry Britt. I-I didn't mean for it to happen, okay? It's all Santana's fault" she rambled. Brittany couldn't have been any more confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn pulled out of the hug and looked at Brittany with waterfilled eyes. She looked like one of those puppies you see at pictures on facebook with those captures saying "nobody loves me" and they want you to like the picture to show your love. Brittany always liked those photos. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about how that poor little puppy didn't have any loved ones and she just couldn't take it.

"I.. well, you know yesterday, after cheerio practice.." she started. Brittany froze.

_No, no, no. She hadn't seen anything, right?_

"Santana stayed a little longer, she said she had to dry her hair or something, I don't know, but at least she stayed.." she were struggling to find the right words. Brittany's heart had started to beat faster, and she could feel every single beat running through her body. "She came to me after school and said she had something for me, something I would find useful. I invited her in and she showed me a picture of you.. I-I don't know how she got it, or when she got it, but anyways.." more tears started rolling down her cheeks, but Brittany were way to freaked out to notice.

"She said she had an idea, and you know I like Finn, a lot, and I don't know why but I thought it could work and I was way to caught in the moment to think about the consequences, so I agreed with her that we should do it.. I thought it would make Finn forget about you and maybe notice me more-"

"Wait, what?" Brittany cut her of. "What are you talking about? And what do you mean about 'it would make Finn forget about me'?"

"Oh come on Brittany, everyone knows he's crushing on you. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? It's so obvious!"

"But you know I don't like him, and you know I would never hurt you. But what exactly did you and Santana do?" Brittany started to get a little annoyed. What had Quinn done?

"We, uhm.. Uploaded the picture of you on facebook yesterday, I thought you had seen it. We uploaded it from Santana's computer but I agreed on the whole thing so it's my fault as well.."

"Show me the picture" Brittany snapped. Quinn just looked at her and started to cry even more. Some of the students walking by had laughed at them, but Brittany didn't really understand why. It's not funny when someone cries.

Brittany didn't bother waiting for Quinn to show her. She pulled up her phone and logged into facebook, and as soon as she did she saw a picture of herself in the wardrobe.

_This isn't happening._

There it was, a picture of a naked and embarrassed Brittany, desperately trying to get her towel back on.

Quinn kept crying and crying, but Brittany didn't really care anymore. She shouldn't be the one crying.

"How could you do that?!" Brittany's voice started to crack.

"I'm so sorry Brittany. Please forgive me, I didn't mean-"

"Forgive you? Do you seriously think I'm just going to forgive you after this? I can forgive Lord Tubbington for smoking once in a while, but this? No way!"

And with that Brittany ran to the restrooms and locked the door. She didn't care about the other students not being able to use the bathrooms, they could pee when they got home.

She checked the picture again, and this time the comments as well. All of them were either "hahahaha" or "too bad". The one thing that stood out were the caption of the picture. Since it were Santana's picture, she had been the one writing it.

"Damn, too bad it was a one time-thing"

Brittany felt her insides fall apart. It felt like someone were punching her chest while kicking the crap out of her stomach, and she couldn't take it. She had been thinking about the meaning of those words all night but she couldn't figure out what the latina had meant. Well, now she was pretty sure she did, and it wasn't anything close to what she had thought.

The worst part wasn't even the humiliation. She didn't feel any hate against the girl, or any needs to fight back. The only thing she felt were heartbreak, and if she hadn't realized it before, she sure did now.

She were crushing on Santana Lopez.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! I wasn't quite sure what to write, but I hope it turned out OK. **

**If you have any ideas or tips to help me getting better, send me a PM!**

**Here's chapter four, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fucking idiots.

The last few days had been absolutely terrible. Brittany had been teased all week by the other students because of the picture Santana uploaded. And just to remind herself, like she could possible forget, Quinn were the one to agree on the whole thing. Who knows, maybe Santana wouldn't have uploaded it at all if it wasn't for her.

She hadn't talked to her or anything since. Quinn had called her several times and sent Brittany just about a million text messages which she refused to answer. She was so disappointed. Quinn was supposed to be her friend, she was supposed to take care of her and support her, not leaking nude photos of her on facebook.

If you took the time, which she and almost everyone else did, and googled Brittany Pierce you found the original picture along with several edits. She was so embarrassed. She stayed home the three first days and cried her eyes out, thinking about what the other students said about her and about how many people who had seen the pic.

"Brittany?" Her thoughts got interrupted when the history teacher started talking to her. She blinked a few times and gave the teacher a confused look along with a dopey smile. "Brittany, did you hear me?"

"Yeah totally" she answered, looking around in the classroom. All of the other students were staring at her like she had just announced something like her getting married.

"So, who is Charles Darwin then?" the teacher looked at her like she was drunk. What was wrong with these people? She hadn't done anything, why were they staring at her?

"The first king of the United States, sir" she answered, quite happy with her answer. The teacher seemed kind of shocked, but it didn't bother Brittany at all. If he didn't accept her answer then that's his problem, not hers.

"No Brittany. In this country we don't have a king, we have a president. Barack Obama is our president and we have never had a king, especially not Charles Darwin." it looked like he were trying really hard to make her understand it, but Brittany thought he was totally stupid. Of course this country used to have a king, all countries did.

While the teacher started explaining who Charles Darwin was and what he did and where he came from and so on, Brittany didn't even bother trying to understand. Instead she looked around and tried to find the one she had been looking for the past few days, the one she was so mad at but still so devoted to.

She hadn't seen Santana since that day, and she really missed her. They had never even had a real conversation or anything like that, but still Brittany were falling for her and she had been so upset about what Santana had done to her. Not only was it because it was really mean, but because it was Santana, and she had actually kind of thought Santana maybe.. liked her.

Well obviously she didn't, and since the girl hadn't showed up at school she figured she had been too busy re-posting the pic and making an even bigger fool of Brittany. The blonde had tried to tell herself not to bother about Santana but it was so hard, and she really liked her. And what was up with this falling for a girl stuff? It was a whole new thing to her and she needed some time to get used to it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Right after class Brittany headed to the restrooms to fix her make-up. It was very warm outside and she had been sweating on her way to school, causing her make-up to look not so fresh. On her way she saw Quinn standing by her locker, talking to some football guy. When she spotted Brittany her eyes were immediately filled with pain, and it looked like she were considering the idea of trying to talk to the other blonde, so Brittany increased her speed and walked by without looking back at Quinn.

The restrooms seemed to be empty, and Brittany were glad. Since the picture got uploaded the other girls had just started at her like she was a tramp, or even a homeless person. She didn't understand why it bothered them so much. Brittany hadn't planned to drop her towel, it was Santana's fault, and also, Santana was the one taking the picture.

And while she was thinking about it, how the hell did she get the picture? The towel had only been on the floor for about fifteen seconds, and Santana had just rounded the corner, and she had been there after the towel were back on as well.

Deep in her thoughts she almost didn't notice the other girl coming out from one of the stalls, so when she turned on the water she nearly jumped, and she almost jumped a second time when she realized who it was. At first Santana didn't seem to notice the girl standing next to her, but when she did she nearly jumped as well.

Brittany's eyeliner fell to the floor, and this time she didn't bend down to get it. It sure surprised her when Santana did, and once again when the latina handed it to her. Brittany just stared at the eyeliner, then the girl, and then at the eyeliner again. It looked like Santana was trying to give her some sort of smile, but it looked more like she were about to cry.

Brittany took the eyeliner while she mumbled something like _thanks_ while she kept staring at the girl, lost in her dark brown eyes. Brittany had never really had the chance to look at her this close before, at least not for this long. Santana just stood there, switching between the blonde's eyes and lips.

She would have felt uncomfortable or insecure if they were under any other circumstances, but when the latina didn't seem to bother having the other girl's eyes on her, Brittany didn't let her eyes go anywhere else. It didn't take long before her gaze fell to Santana's lips. God, they were so huge and they looked so soft. Brittany couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about kissing her. It took all her strength not to bounce on the smaller girl.

After awhile Santana was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Sorry, I guess?" It took a few seconds before Brittany, who was still lost in the other girl and everything she was, understood what she were talking about. It actually sounded like she was sorry, and she looked kind of sad.

"Oh, that's okay" Brittany shrugged._ What the hell?_ It wasn't okay at all, she was still pissed but she didn't want Santana to be sad._ Okay hold up, she posted a nude photo of you on facebook, you're supposed to be angry at her! What's the matter with you?_ All of this falling in love stuff was really making her act weird.

"No, it's not." Santana said, looking slightly guilty. "It was wrong and it was really bad, I-I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did it" she looked down and started mumble something to herself. Brittany didn't get everything she said, but it was something about "not how you do it" and "won't work".

Before she could stop herself, Brittany took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. _What are you actually doing? _She was about one hundred percent sure this was the weirdest thing she could have done and she really thought she should step back again, but it felt so good.

She felt the other girl taking a deep breath before she decided to hug back, and then she wrapped her arms around Brittany's lower back. None of the girls moved, they just stood there, and Brittany felt Santana's breath brushing against her neck and down her back. She wished they could stay like this forever and never move, but after almost a minute Santana pulled back.

Brittany let out a small groan from the lack of contact, and immediately felt her cheeks getting warmer after she realized what she just did. Santana just smiled at her. _God she's so beautiful._ Brittany had to close her eyes to stop herself from staring again.

"Thanks" Santana said in the softest voice Brittany had ever heard her use, and it sounded like she really meant it. Brittany felt her cheeks getting even warmer and she was pretty sure they were all kinds of red by now. She smiled back and tried to fight the urge of pulling her back in.

"Thank you for apologizing" was all Brittany could come up with. It was pretty good though. Santana just smiled at her, the real smile the blonde had received by her locker that one time. Her eyes looked very much brighter than before the hug, and Brittany couldn't help the stupid grin spreading across her face.

"So, I was wondering if you uhm.. would like to go to lunch with me after class?" the latina looked down at her feet, she looked so embarrassed and Brittany thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. _YES YES YES YES!_

"I would love to" she tried to make her voice sound normal, but it was defiantly more high pitched than it used to.

A huge grin spread across the smaller girl's face and she pulled the blonde in for another hug, this one only for a second, before she walked towards the door, giving Brittany a small wink before she disappeared.

Brittany looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes had never been so blue and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. She was going to eat lunch with Santana Lopez, the girl who had been a bitch to her last year, the girl who had uploaded a nude pic of her on facebook, the girl she had been scared to look in the eyes. All of that was forgotten though, all Brittany could think about was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

This was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know a lot of you think it doesn't make any sense that Brittany forgave Santana so easily, but it's Brittany, and she have a crush on Santana so that's why she did it. Don't get to caught up in it, things are going to happen so it won't go all smooth. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I know this fic isn't very good, and I know it's confusing and all that, but I'm trying my best. This is my first fic and I'm trying to make it all work, but I'm gonna write another one when this one is done. Hopefully, it will be better, and also I'm going to write it differantly.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! I really appreciate everyone who favorite/follows my story, and also a big thank you to everyone who leaves their reviews.**

* * *

Brittany just sat there and looked around. All of the other students sat by their tables with some other students, and the cheerios and football players sat together as well. Brittany sat alone. Santana hadn't showed up yet and she was worried that the girl wouldn't show up at all.

Brittany spotted Quinn sitting together with the rest of the cheerios. She didn't eat or anything, she just sat there with her eyes on the table while she was sipping on her juice. _I really need to talk to her, this isn't working._ Brittany felt awful. Quinn was her best friend and they had never gone so long before without talking to each other, but was so much harder to forgive her than Santana.

Sure, the latina took the picture and she was the one who came up with this whole thing, but Brittany couldn't help feeling like Quinn were the one who made this happen. Santana just asked her, maybe she wouldn't have uploaded it at all if Quinn just told her not to.

Brittany felt a little uncomfortable when she thought about Santana having a nude pic of her on her phone, though. Why didn't she have a nude pic of Santana? That's not fair.

After Brittany realised she had been staring at Quinn she looked away, and she felt the butterflies not only in her stomach when she saw Santana walking towards her. _Oh my god_. The latina looked all kinds of perfect. She was breathtaking. Like literally, she could swear her heart skipped a beat. Brittany awkwardly waved her hand at her and gave the other girl a small smile along with a 'hey'.

"Hi" Santana sounded excited, and Brittany tried not to melt when she gave her _the smile._ It was Brittany's favorite smile, it was the one when you could see she really smiled for real. You could see her dimples and her teeth which where just as perfect as the rest of the girl.

"Where have you been?" the blonde tried to make eye contact with her, but when Santana looked down her face got flushed with something that looked like some sort of mixture between guilt and sadness, so Brittany tried to think about something else to say.

"Who cares it's okay I don't mind at all I'm just glad you're here!" Brittany rambled all too fast, and Santana just looked up at her and gave her a confused smile. "It's okay, I just had some trouble with my ..uhm, locker" the latina wasn't exactly convinsing, but Brittany was just glad she talked.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Brittany had just gotten home from school and where about to eat some cookies when her phone vibrated, and the screen announced she had a new text message. She quickly unlocked her phone and opened her text. Her eyes widened a little and it felt like her insides were about to fall apart.

_I'm so sorry Britt. I feel like crap, I can't even look at myself in the mirror without being disgusted._

_You'll never have to see me again. This is for the best, for both of us._

_Love you forever,_

_Quinn x_

Brittany dropped her phone and ran out the door. It probably took two minutes to get to Quinn's house with a car, but since Brittany didn't have a car she ran. Of course this had to be one of the hottest day Ohio had ever seen, that just made it so much easier to run. She didn't stop, hell no, she was going to get Quinn, and she was going to get her alive. _I'm not really sure if she's considering killing herself, but whatever._

Brittany didn't even bother to knock on the door, she stormed in the other blonde's house and looked around. She assumed Quinn's parents were still working since no one was there, and then she ran up stairs and bursted into the girl's room.

Her room was a little messy but otherwise everything seemed to be normal. The only problem was that Quinn wasn't there. _Where the hell is she? _She walked out of her room and started to search around in the house. All of the rooms seemed to be empty and Brittany had already started to cry.

When she was done with all the rooms upstairs she ran down and stopped herself when she heard someone else than herself crying. _Please let it be Quinn._ She started to check all the rooms down stairs as well, and she felt her heart skip a beat when the bathroom door was locked. _Of course she's in the bathroom! You idiot._

"Quinn open up!" Brittany shouted while she tried her best not to cry anymore. She could still hear someone crying in there, and judging by the wines she was pretty sure it was Quinn.

"B-Britt?" Quinn sounded suprised. _Suprised? She really thought I wasn't going to do something? Oh my god. _She heard Quinn shifting a little on the other side, and Brittany knocked on the door hard.

"Open up Quinn! Don't do anything stupid!" Brittany didn't want Quinn to hear her cry right now, but she couldn't help it. Tears was running down her cheeks and travelled into her mouth, but when the door suddenly got open she quickly brushed them away.

Quinn came out and pulled Brittany in for a hug. Even though Brittany felt like she should be mad at her she had to admit she had missed the other blonde, so she held her tight and kept crying in her neck. Quinn's hands were running up and down Brittany's back and it felt really comforting.

"Britt I'm so sorry I can't believe I did it, I don't know what I was thinking, please don't hate me I can't-"

"Quinn stop. Of course I'm mad at you and all that, but still" Quinn looked at Brittany with red and tearfilled eyes, "you're my best friend, and I accept your apologies even though I might need some of your time to hang out, you know, so I can regain trust and everything" Quinn smiled and pulled in for another hug.

"I'm so glad you came, I was completly lost." Brittany smiled and took a few steps back. Her mascara was probably all over her face, just like Quinn's. She shrugged and let out a small laugh. "I'm glad I found you then".

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

About an hour and a lot of toast later Quinn turned the TV off and turned to face Brittany. She cleared her throat and looked down. Brittany gave her a confused look and bent down a little, trying to get eye contact with the other blonde. Quinn didn't look sad or anything, it looked like she was thinking really hard. Brittany didn't understand what she could possibly be thinking so hard about, she was way to full of toast to think clear.

"Uhm, Brittany, I need to talk to you about something" Quinn finally said. Brittany gave her a confused look before she answered. "Okay, anything".

Quinn looked down at her hands and started fiddling with them. Brittany didn't say anything. Whatever Quinn were about to say seemed to be pretty serious so she kept her mouth shut. She was glad she did, because she did not she that one coming. Or actually, she kind of did.

"It's about Santana".


End file.
